


Just dream, Just sleep

by Roses_are_Red_and_Green



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Thomas Sanders, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green
Summary: As Deceit and Virgil loath being in a mental hospital, they began to see that not everything was as great as the hospital founded in 1900 said it was. This begins with a boy they are doomed with new friends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” & Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 20





	1. First meets (Part 1)

Virgil hated being in the baggy clothing of the mental hospital he was located at. He shouldn't have failed at what he was doing instead of waking up in a hospital. 

However, two other boys related to him. 

Janus has bad thoughts of hurting people or himself. But he controlled them, but not when people deserved his rage. So he was set to be free in two weeks just like him. 

Thomas was in here because his hallucinations buddy Goldie told him to jump off the stairs. He said Goldie didn't mean it, and here Roman tells him no. 

Probably just another hallucination. 

\-- 

As Janus and Vigil head back into the room they shared with Thomas to go to sleep. They heard a conversation between three voices. One was Thomas's the other two they didn't know. 

Listening in and peaking at the door way, they were shocked to see what was happening. 

\--

Two boys in long white shirts and pants were floating around Thomas babbling about the newest movie Lady and the Tramp. But... That came out in 1955, how was it new?  
“Thomas who is that?” Janus spoke, sparking a chain reaction. 

One of the ghosts had screamed and went to Thomas, becoming less visible to them. 

The other seems to quickly react by showing his teeth and growling. Like he is on fight mod, rather than the other on flight. 

\-- 

“Roman is okay Remus, please. Tell me about Old Yeller!” Thomas said to calm down the aggressive ghost, Remus who stopped before rambling about the 1957 movie. 

“Who are they Thomas?!” Virgil asked about the ghosts. 

“Oh these are my friends, Roman is the one who tells Goldie to stop! He is a Prince and Remus is a Duke!” Thomas explained as the other ghost, Roman made himself visible once again. 

\--

He looked like their age, maybe a year or two younger. Amber brown hair that was messy and fluff, long enough to cover his eyes.

He had blue eyes while his brother had green eyes. 

Remus was certainly their age, with dark brown hair, can somewhat cover his face, but not the extent of Roman. 

Both seem very into movies and playing pretend since Florida had no Princes, Dukes since when Spain own Florida.

\--

“Why are you guys here?” Janus asked, settling himself by sitting on his bed. 

“We can’t leave here until Mama can take us back to the castle!” Roman said before suddenly giggling, making motions with his hands. 

Like someone was there and he was playing patty cake. 

“Roman is having some hallucinations like Thomas. Expect, Tommy is being treated correctly. And…” Remus said before taking a break to cover Roman’s eats. 

“All of us can’t leave until the truth about what happens to all of us here is revealed. Along with being buried properly.”

\-- 

“All of us?” Both asked out with confusion, were there more ghosts here? 

Thomas saying out loud “Oh you mean Emmy! And Pat! Logan!” 

“Where are they?” Virgil asked and jumped when Roman appeared next to him giggling. 

“You are a vampire!” He said, touching Virgil’s face. 

He just blushed slightly and asked “Is that a good thing?” 

Roman nodded before Remus picked him up saying “We gotta go to the others, bye.”

\-- 

“So, you weren’t kidding when you said Roman is a real person.” Was the first thing that spilled out of his mouth. 

“Nope! Remus said they have been here since 1957! The oldest person and their leader were here around… 1924! A lot of them got hurt and were forced to stay, but they are great to play with… Though…” 

“Emmy is very sad all the time, he used to have a boyfriend then his mom put him here. At least, he remembers that. Said something about white don’t take a liking people like us.”

“When did he join them?” 

“1966? I believe… Emmy doesn’t remember that well. None of them do…” 

“So, Remus is one of the older ones? He seems older than Roman by a year.” 

“Huh? No, they are twins. Roman died a year before him. But yeah! ReRe is the oldest with Logan!” Thomas said with joy about his friends. 

\-- 

“What did she mean by people like us?” 

Thomas has gotten sad when that was brought up once again. 

He looked at Virgil and explained. “Well Emmy mom and dad were colored, I think he meant like not white. And Remy was white, so they couldn’t be together. That’s what Emmy mom put him here.” 

Janus seemed enraged by that “God damn, people sucked about people not being able to love.” 

“They both were boys… So Emmy stayed here. We don’t know what happened to Remy…” 

They sat in silence for a while. Unable to sleep with the new information given. 

\--

Virgil kept thinking about how Roman called him a vampire. He thought that was good, that he was a vampire. 

He admits, the ghost hand was soft and loving. Maybe he could give Roman peace, he thinks the boy deserves. 

\--

Janus felt so much rage for the boy Emmy. He was born in the wrong time and ended up like the twins they meet. 

Remus seems cool, caring about his brother. He wonders what happened to get him to get there, along with the other ones. 

\-- 

Thomas was happy that his roommates met his friends. They are often lonely and only can talk to him. 

But now, they can have more friends, if Logan decides they are safe with Patton.

\-- 

“What do you mean, the twins were found by other humans that weren’t Thomas?” 

“I was gonna go tell them to eat… but… they saw them and I got scared… What if they are like…?” 

“You are okay, no one can hurt us, we just make sure that the staff doesn’t find out about us. They know the location of our corpses and how we died.”

“What if they do? What would happen to us?” 

“We will be here longer… Maybe never make it to Heaven. At this point, we need to be freed. 

“If Thomas and his friends can help set us free, so be it.” 

“Patton, but people similar to them… I…” 

“You won’t have to talk to them Emmy… I promise, Logan and I can. Right Logie?” 

“Reassure, we understand that this is up to us to talk since Roman isn’t the best at it nor is Remus in the weeks or months when his disorder gets worse.”


	2. First Meets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the twins, three more chose to talk to them with something hitting close to home.

Virgil was allowed free time just as the schedule was set up for. All three were in the room again, waiting for the twins to appear. 

He did want talk to Roman more, he seem nice and didn't care about how he looked. Just he was nice. 

\-- 

"Thomas." A new voice came out as a boy in similar clothing as the twins, expect they weren't loose on them, said as two familiar voices came out. 

"That is my new Vampire friend Lo!"  
"Roman, get back over here please." 

\--

The new boy, Lo, smiled a bit and processed what Roman said. "Is that so Roman? Of course you could make everyone your friend, you friendly Prince." 

Roman giggled before appearing next to Virgil saying "Hi Mister Vampire." 

"My name isn't Mr. Vampire, its Virgil. " He said, feeling bad to correct the friendly ghost. 

Roman was confused but nodded. "What's Mr. Noodle name?" He asked pointing at Janus.

Remus snickered at his twin nickname and sat down by Thomas. 

"I am Janus, and thank you for comparing me to a snake." He was sarcastic at the end. 

Not picking it up, Roman just says "You are welcome!" He asked Virgil about Disney, which Virgil was happy to talk about.  
\-- 

"Right, Thomas you should have warned us about you sharing a room. Remember, this place has changed since we all were here." 

"I am sorry Logan." Thomas apologized to the ghost. 

He turned to Virgil and the boy next to him. "Sorry about ignoring but, I am Logan. You have meet Roman and Remus. The other two will be coming soon and introduce themselves."

“So you take care of the twins?” Janus asked. He seem very much like a person to tell you off for things Roman does. By how to seems, he babies the boy and keep him happy.

"Everyone help take care of each other. Roman just a case we take very seriously as he is the youngest. And get most hurt." 

"Youngest? Aren't all of you the same age?" Virgil asked as Roman went back to Logan who just pet the ghost head. 

"Yes, but he had barely turned 14. At the time, most of us were 15 even barely 15. Roman as such is our youngest member and we try to take special care of him." He explained as two more people appeared. 

\-- 

One was carrying the other, who was shaking and clinging onto him.

"Emmy!" Roman said , bubbling with excitement. He tugged on the older ghost arm trying to to get to his friend before Logan walked over. 

Picking up Roman, he sighed and said "Introduce you guys since we have to send him to Remus or Thomas." 

The ghost nodded, putting down the person in their arms. Who ran into Thomas's arms as Thomas just hummed a but, trying to calm him. 

\-- 

"I am Patton. The one I was carrying was Emile... He is just afraid of certain people. He will warm up to you soon though." Patton tried to reassure him. 

Roman kept moving in Logan's arms before Patton asked "Can you get us some toys Roman?"

\--

Roman has left to get toys when Patton said darkly “You can’t speak of our presence here.” 

“Why not?” Janus asked, seeing what he would do. 

“We will have to kill you, just like we had to do to others. Rather, we don’t do that once again. Understand?” 

Virgil gulped and if Logan read his thoughts said, “Roman and Emile don’t take part in that. Remus, Patton and myself take care of it.” 

Both nodded as Emile, Emmy, went to Remus who laughed as the older kid played with his hair. 

“I got Winnie!” Roman said and the aura had stopped being tense. 

“Though, Mr. Whiskers seem to want me to go down the stairs…”  
“You can’t walk down the stairs? There aren’t stairs.” 

Roman looked confused and said “There were! Like, from the dragon lair to our little hut! I’m not wrong!” Roman pouted and stomped his foot down. 

Though, his hands were somewhat shaky and after stomping, he started to pick at them, by scratching them. 

Patton just grabbed his hand and pulled it away. “You are going to help us leave this place.” 

A silence before they said “Wait what!!” 

Thomas nodded and just giggled at Winne being thrown at him.

Since you know about our secret, you’ll assist Thomas in helping us be free. We want to rest and join our family, don’t you understand?” Logan said, looking at the others when the word free was said. 

Like they hadn’t felt free in a long time. 

“Well what do we have to do?” 

“Tell you later… Staff is coming.” Parton said as the ghost went less visible and they were sent to school for the day.

\--

When they were allowed time alone, the ghosts were in there talking about where stuff could be. They all agreed to listen in at the door. 

\--

“Where could have they buried us? By how it seems Logie, they have hidden everything about their past with us.” 

“Well, they haven’t moved as such. We are still on here, somewhere. I’m not so sure since I woke up and my wings were tied down by vines and thorns.” 

“They could get away with mines…” 

“Well, people visit it, including when the rights were coming. Not as much as they could before Em. You are buried somewhere here. We should have tortured the fuckers to find out.” 

“That’s a bad word ReRe! I just remember them sending me off. Like… I defeated the Dragon and now I had wings! Though Mr. Whiskers had seemed sad.” 

“Well, we will discuss since the place has the same layout.” 

“Got it Logie.” 

“Okay Lo!” 

A hum from Emile and Remus saying “Frick yeah!”


End file.
